


Disheveled

by r_shanie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_shanie/pseuds/r_shanie
Summary: Just Oikawa and Iwaizumi trying to watch a movie, Tooru recognizing the movie and totally forgetting about it.
[It's a short oneshot, what summary, jeez]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiterallyAViking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyAViking/gifts).



> LiterallyAViking, thank you for all the support!

_[...]_

 "And then he switches on the hyper booster and..." Tooru, only having just remembered the plot of the movie, enthusiastically retells it, gesticulating wildly and excitedly, "Then we return to Earth, and there's..." Suddenly, he punches his open palm, imitating a clap that rang out in the air when a starfighter, flying over the sea, as Oikawa said, reached supersonic speed, "And on the water, right after it, the ripples," His hand smoothly cuts through the air.

It all started over a common Sunday 'Let's watch something, Iwa-chan!' Iwaizumi, after pleading the fact that he hadn't chosen the movie in what seemed to be forever, was, at last, allowed to pick the film for the night. A film which he definitely hasn't been looking for on the Internet for almost two hours, screening out everything kind of science fiction and trying to find something fun: worrying about quantum theory wasn't something he wanted to add to his weekend plans.

This resulted in Oikawa, having seen the name of the film and the start of the beginning credits, crying out something along the lines of, 'Ah, I've watched this!' After predicting the first bit of the movie, he quickly got into it, the movie forgotten as he vividly retold the plot he seemed to have memorized by heart. He even added short commentary on the characters and their behavior, something which Iwaizumi frankly did not understand.

He was so entrapped in his own explanation he hadn't even noticed as Iwaizumi shut his laptop off. Hajime himself, indifferently looked at his absorbed friend, was unconsciously lost in admiration, realizing with a start just how genuinely passionate his friend was about the film: his eyes were shining, and he didn't even glance at Iwaizumi, his gaze instead running over the room non-stop without focusing on anything. Hajime, a little surprised by his own thoughts, quickly lowers his head, trying to seem distracted by patterns on his own bed's blanket.

"And then there's so-o-o!.." Iwaizumi hears over his head, "But I still think he shouldn't go there", Tooru falls silent for a moment, and Hajime feels that he is definitely staring at him. Or, rather, he's waiting for the answer.

"Hmm?" As if waking up, Iwaizumi raises his head and a soft chuckle escapes his lips.

"I said, 'he shouldn't go there, right?'" Oikawa repeats louder.

"Who?"

"The pilot! Wait, you weren't listening?" Tooru pretends to be outraged, but Iwaizumi knows that he's in too good of a mood to be truly angry. "Who else was I telling my strategy for?"

Hajime can't help but bursts into laughter, laying his head in his palms; that reproachful look that Oikawa hits him with is enough for Iwaizumi to cock his head back and let out an even louder peak of laughter. Tooru's theatrical pout bordered on a smile and, oh God, his hair that hasn't got even a gram of gel since this morning was now absolutely, impossibly tousled, because not but one minute ago he had himself by the hair, pulling at his locks as if showing the tragedy of the moment when the main character seems to have lost his friend. Or perhaps his starship was broken. Iwaizumi can't say exactly, but the fact that Oikawa looks appallingly ridiculous at the moment is enough to cause his chest to ache and his stomach to cramp and he continues to laugh on and on.

Still chuckling, Iwaizumi reaches for Oikawa's phone (one that has a mirror protector on it's screen, Tooru only wanting to admire his own reflection without having to open up the camera app) and gives it to his friend.

Oikawa gives the screen a quick glance and utters out a rogue giggle. He feels that he wants both to laugh with Hajime and to argue that someone dared to laugh at his appearance. But, seeing Iwaizumi bursting into laughter again, he decides that, after all, one needs to laugh at oneself sometimes, and joins his friend.

But then he definitely will pick at Hajime on the fact that he totally can't look for movies: Tooru isn't the only one who has to feel embarassed today, is he? 

  _[...]_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
